


I Wanna Go Up There with You

by Flippant_BlackBird



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), M/M, Party, Recreational Drug Use, The other characters show up but only for short moments, Top Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 12:24:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13927107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flippant_BlackBird/pseuds/Flippant_BlackBird
Summary: Keith usually stayed on the outskirts of any party, he was content to observe. However, when a tan hand in extended towards him beckoning him to join the thrawl well, he just couldn't refuse.





	I Wanna Go Up There with You

**Author's Note:**

> Wow I've been AWOL for a while I am so sorry. Here's a oneshot I wrote a long while ago and just got around to finishing. this isn't beta'd so if you notice anything please let me know. Enjoy!

He looked over at Lance. The Cuban’s eyes were sparkling and he was singing along to the radio at the top of his lungs. He looked so happy. Keith wished he was having just as much fun but he just couldn’t. Why had he even come. Parties obviously weren’t his thing so why did he force himself to come. Stupid question he knew the answer, he wanted to be like Lance. He wanted to laugh, sing, get drunk, get high and dance like no one else existed. But he wasn’t Lance, and he was too scared to leave the wall let alone join the throng of people out in the yard. No he definitely couldn’t do that, just the thought had his insides twisting and turning.

Suddenly, a mocha colored hand extended towards him. It was Lance, offering his hand for Keith to take. Keith stared blankly at him for a moment, until Lance spoke. “C’mon, I hate to see someone missing out on the fun.” His thousand watt smile practically blinded Keith, but no matter how much he wanted to he couldn’t refuse that face. He took Lance’s hand and let himself be pulled into the bustling mass of people. 

The scent of smoke and sweat hung heavy in the air, but it wasn’t unpleasant. Lance pulled him close and moved his body attempting to get Keith to dance with him. After some prompting Keith began to sway his hips trying his best to stay in time with the beat. He wasn’t much of a dancer but he could do that much. His pathetic swaying was nothing compared to Lance. Curse his cuban blood it was just unfair. Lance dipped and bounced in perfect rhythm, but his hips, his hips swayed in the sexiest way. The navy shirt he wore lifted with his arms periodically flashing bits of perfectly smooth caramel skin. Jesus this was so much worse than being on the sideline. At least there he could pretend he wasn’t obsessed with how Lance moved, but here, when he was inches away, it was impossible. It was absolute torture being so close but too scared to touch.

A sharp scent interrupted his thought process. He looked around, someone was passing a blunt around. When it got to Lance he couldn’t look away. The way his rosy lips clasped around the blunt was ridiculously erotic. He held in the smoke for a second then blew out, the smoke creating an ironic halo over his head. He held the burning blunt out towards Keith. It was an invitation with no pressure to accept. He was nervous and Lance must have read that from his face, “Never done this before?” Lance quipped with a wide grin. He nodded “ Can I try? I don’t exactly know how…” His voice trailed off at the end. Lance’s eyes got a mischievous glint in them. “ Here I’ll make it easy.” He whispered into Keith’s ear, a shiver running up his spine. Lance leaned back and took a long drag making the ember at the end burn brightly. Keith didn’t understand. Wasn’t he going to show him something? It wasn’t until Lance began to lean in close, tipping Keith’s chin up so they locked eyes. He winked and smirked as he brought his mouth to Keith’s, his lips slightly parted. A light bulb went off in his head, Holy shit he’s gonna shotgun it. 

He didn’t back away, in fact he mimicked Lance and parted his lips just before the taller boy pressed them together softly. Lance lightly blew the smoke into Keith’s waiting mouth. Unsure of what to do he slowly pulled the smoke into his lungs. It burned and tasted like burnt spices but somehow it wasn’t unenjoyable. It was actually incredibly thrilling however that probably was probably due to the feeling of Lance’s lips on his own rather than the weed. 

Lance pulled away when he ran out of breath leaving Keith blushing and still holding his. He let out a gruff laugh, “God you’re cute but you can breath out now.” Keith let out his breath all at once making him cough a bit. Slender fingers brushed against his throat. “ Breathe lindito you did great.” He looked like the cat who ate the canary with that stupid grin on his face but he was so fucking hot and here Keith was coughing like a damn idiot. In all honesty though it was okay, he was actually having fun. 

Lance taught him how to take a real drag off of a blunt and he even kissed him a few more times, with and without smoke. When the drug hit, it hit hard and that’s when he really started having fun. He was dancing without a care in the world and singing even if he’d never heard the songs. In movies weed had always seemed to mellow people out but he felt like he had endless energy and everything seemed more vibrant. Lance had mentioned something about how the blunt had the “Good stuff” in it and said something about sativa? Was that right? Ah fuck it he had no clue. At this point he couldn’t care less if he tried. 

Lance was behind him with his hand on Keith’s hips keeping a soft but binding grip to hold him close. He moved Keith’s hips in sync with his movements grinding against the smaller boy’s ass and driving him insane. Keith was on cloud nine and he couldn’t hold back the dopey grin that appeared every time he looked at Lance, fuck, he was so close. Warm hands ran over his body and soft lips whispered nonsense into his ear. He was in a state of pure unadulterated bliss, and when Lance asked him if he wanted to go to his place? Well he could never say no to that perfect face.

They stumbled through the doorway to Lance’s place giggling like idiots. The party was at Hunk’s, a mutual friend, Lance just so happened to live just a few houses down. This was incredibly convenient because in their current state neither of them should be operating any kind of vehicle. They barely made it up the stairs to Lance’s bedroom, Keith very obviously struggling more than Lance who had definitely done this before. 

They fell onto the bed bouncing a bit from the force of their fall. Lance immediately pulled Keith close holding him tightly against his warm body as he laughed lightly, “ Dios, I never thought this would happen”. Keith sat up abruptly, “ What?” Lance jumped slightly, “ Uh I never thought I’d get to talk to you much less bring you home.” Keith was incredibly confused, “ Me? I never thought I’d get to talk to YOU! I’m too anxious to leave the wall at parties and you’re always in the center of them.” An indescribable expression settle across the cuban’s face, “ I always figured you were just uninterested… Wait, did I make you uncomfortable by forcing you to dance with me and everything?” He barely finished speaking before Keith interrupted “ No! Uh, no I actually enjoyed myself for once..” Lance put an arm around Keith’s waist and pulled him back down so they laid back down looking at each other. “Well, do you wanna have more fun?” he said lightly nuzzling Keith’s fluffy hair. “ Yeah I do.” He whispered quietly muffled by Lance’s shirt.  
After that things progressed rather quickly. Lance tipped Keith’s chin up and brought their mouths together. It was much more forceful than the playful kisses they shared earlier but this made him feel infinitely hotter. Lance’s hand snaked around his waist again to rest on the small of his back. His fingers traced his spine sending pleasurable shocks up through Keith’s body. He was melting under the other boy’s soft touches and hard kisses. 

Lance licked into Keith’s mouth pulling soft pleased sounds out of him. Lance’s body was just so warm. His hands, his mouth, even his legs everything was radiating so much heat. Keith felt Lance’s muscles tighten and relaxed under his cool fingertips. He dragged his hand across Lance’s chest entranced by the contrast of pale white skin against dark mocha.

Lance’s breath was hot against the sensitive part of Keith’s neck. He ran his tongue a quickly beating pulse point making Keith twitch and moan softly. God Keith wanted that tongue everywhere. Needy noises bubbled out of his throat when teeth lightly bit into the juncture between his neck and shoulder. Lance sucked on the bite marking him with a dark bruise. He left hickey after hickey on Keith’s neck and chest. When he was satisfied with the marks Keith was whining and pleading beneath him weakly thrusting up against his thigh. Smirking, he ground his hips down against Keith’s who let out a choked gasp at the sudden pressure. Keith dug his nails into Lance’s back as he rolled their hips together. Lance moved just like he did when he danced, with perfect control and unmatchable intensity. 

Keith writhed and groaned subject to the slow but brutal pace set by the boy above him. Fuck they needed less clothes right now. He tugged on the hem of Lance’s shirt, immediately catching the hint he pulled it off over his head exposing lean,tan, beautiful muscle. After so much teasing Keith nearly lost it at the sight alone. Not to be outdone he pulled off his own shirt as well. Lance latched onto a rosy nipple, pinching the other between his fingers. Keith shuddered and cried out. “Lance that’s enough, come on!” he tried to sound commanding but it only came out as a broke moan. 

Lance kissed a wet trail down Keith’s stomach and slipped his fingers under his waistband before pulling both his pants and briefs off. The cold air made Keith’s exposed cock twitch and leak a bead of precum from the slit. Lance ran his thumb over the head spreading precum over the tip. Keith gasped at the sudden contact. Lance moved back over Keith and whispered, “ Top or bottom lindito?” Keith couldn’t respond so he simply spread his legs displaying his fluttering hole. Lance looked pleased and kissed Keith’s hairline before reaching into a bedside drawer and pulling out a bottle of lube. He poured some over his fingers then reached down to runa slick finger over Keith’s hole. Keith shuddered and begged him to do something. Always the people pleaser lance slipped a single digit into Keith’s tight heat.

He took his sweet time stretching and wringing out every bit of pleasure from Keith’s extremely responsive body. With every thrust of his fingers Lance forced broken moans from the boy beneath him. 

Keith was perfect, with pale, easy to mark skin, soft, dark hair and eyes like a violet kaleidoscope. Nothing was more beautiful than Keith especially when he was under Lance moaning his name and begging for more. 

“ Lance please, fuck. I haa, need more!” Keith gasped out. 

Lance finally pulled his fingers out and once again reached for the small bottle and a condom. Keith just about growled when he heard the crinkle of the small package “ No, don’t use that. I want to feel you inside me.” Lance raised an eyebrow, “You sure babe? I really don’t mind,” “I don’t want it, now stop teasing me already and fuck me.” Keith’s pupils were blown out with lust the his eyes were still fierce and commanding despite his flushed cheeks and trembling body.

That was it for Lance, he grabbed Keith by the hips and pushed in with a single fluid motion. Keith choked out a moan and clung to Lance’s broad shoulders. “Mierda, You’re so fucking tight” Lance bit out as he kissed the shaking boy’s neck.

Keith shifted his hips after a moment of getting used to the foreign sensation of being filled. Lance picked up on the subtle hint and started to rock his hips making, short, shallow thrusts into Keith’s tight hole. Keith’s gripped the taller boy tightly and moaned quietly into his ear. 

This boy is going to be the death of me. Lance thought as his resolve to not just fuck Keith senseless quickly began to falter. Dios it wasn’t fair if Keith kept making those desperate obscene noises he was going to go insane. “ There! There, ahh mm, do that again please, please!” Keith sobbed when Lance pushed against his sweet spot. “ More! Faster! Fuck please Lance!” Keith begged. The sensation of Lance slamming into him paired with him whispering praises everytime Keith made a sound was steadily becoming overwhelming in all of the best ways. He wanted it even harder, even faster, he just wanted to feel more of Lance, fuck yes, more of the boy ruining him with blissful pleasure. 

“Haa Lance harder, ahhh, shit go harder.” Lance pulled out ignoring the displeased whine that came from Keith before he flipped him onto his stomach. Keith lifted himself up bearing his weight on his elbows and knees only to be shoved back down into the pillows when Lance thrust back into him full force. Lance didn’t pause for even a second to let Keith adjust to the new position, he eagerly pulled back out almost all the way scarcely leaving the tip in, then slammed back in making Keith scream. 

He couldn’t say anything, he could only moan mouth agape with pleasure practically drooling onto the pillows. Lance was hitting him so deep and it felt so fucking good. He was completely pliant letting Lance mercilessly fuck into him withouit restraint. “Lan, haa nce, so good. Mm shit close, please ‘m so close!” Keith sobbed into the pillows. Lance wrapped an arm around Keith’s stomach and sat back on his heels holding Keith up and continuing to thrust as he bounced Keith on his thick cock. With his other hand he jacked Keith off in time with his movements. The stimulation was too much. With Lance using Keith’s own weight to hit him as deep inside as he could along with hard quick jerks to his leaking dick Lance only had to say one last thing to push him over the edge. 

“ Cum for me Cariño.”

Keith came with a shout and tightened around Lance who finished seconds later biting Keith’s shoulder hard enough to draw a little blood. 

Lance held Keith close to his chest, they were both panting heavily as they came down from their orgasmic high. Lance pulled and gently laid Keith down on his side. He felt Lance’s release begin to drip onto the sheets. Shit he needed to shower but his legs felt like jelly. He shifted slightly causing Lance to tighten his arms around him. “ Lan-”, “ Hush we’ll clean up in the morning.” Lance nuzzled into the crook of his neck and Keith just sighed pulling a sheet over the both of them. I guess sleep doesn’t sound so bad.


End file.
